


The Tavern Wench

by DollyDivine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Smut, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel)-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDivine/pseuds/DollyDivine
Summary: After an evening of lending Thor her shoulder to cry on, Penelope can no longer suppress the feels she has for him. And he can no longer pretend he doesn't feel the same way.A smutty one shot featuring the God of Thunder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Thor smut that I threw together after a glass of rose. Let me know what you think as this may get another chapter!

It was the western wind blowing the autumn leaves in circles around her feet that signalled his arrival. All weather came from the sea to the east except for when he came to town. And from the look of the rain clouds, dark and heavy, he was not in a good mood.

“Is the Lady Penelope at work today?” She heard him ask the barmaid as she entered her premises. 

“I’m never not at work, Thor. You should know that by now.”

The grin that usually lit his face when seeing her looked strained and forced. Something was wrong.

“Hello, my friend.” He replied with relief in his voice.

“You look like you could do with a drink.”

The only response she got from him was a sigh as he perched himself on a stool and rested his hammer on the bar. She grabbed a bottle of Glenfiddich from under the counter and poured two glasses, one for him and one for her.

“You look like a man who has just had his heart broken.”

He smiled, albeit weakly, “Alas, dear Penelope. I’m starting to think you know me too well.”

“Let’s just say you’re not the first guy to walk into my establishment with a face like that. Wanna talk about it?”

“It was not meant to be. My commitments are not solely to earth and her's... not solely to me.”

She slammed down her glass on the counter after finishing her drink, “Wait... are you saying she’s cheated on you?”

“Jane insists it was one kiss and nothing more. She summoned me today to end things between us officially, we haven’t seen much of one another in months. She was right, it was naive of us to think we could continue a relationship while not on the same planet.”

“Oh Thor, you gave up so much for her! You gave up your crown...”

“A crown I did not truly want in the first place. All I have ever wanted is to protect the Nine Realms.”

Penelope poured them both another drink, Thor’s containing a lot more than her own. Poor bastard. And to think, the only reason she could call the God of Thunder a friend was through him and Jane stumbling across her bar one night. He insisted on coming back every time he visited there after.

Penelope and Thor had taken a liking to one another instantly. She listened to his stories of war while she regaled him with tales of her own adventures traveling the globe before settling down and opening up her little bar. She felt a pull, a connection to him; a wild and unruly spirit just like her own but she would never act on it. She respected both him and Jane too much.

“You’ve come to say goodbye to me too, haven’t you?.”

“Not forever, I hope. But it may be awhile before we see each other again. There is battle on the horizon that I must fight, I can feel it brewing.”  
“Then let’s drink. To broken hearts, may time and alcohol put them back together again.”

They clinked their drinks to that and downed another shot.

***

She left him perched on the corner of her bar with the bottle, occasionally coming over to check on him through out the night. There was a tension between them, something they could both feel. Subtle glances here and there, neither one wanted to be away from the other for too long.

As the last patron left, Thor went to rise.

“Do you wish for me to take my leave also?”

“Nonsense. You can keep me company while I clean up.”

He gave her the most genuine smile he had given all evening and returned to his seat. He watched her as she made her way back round the bar and passed him another bottle of whisky. He tried his hardest not to stare at the curves of her body, like he did most nights. But tonight, something felt different.

“Lady Penelope, you are the greatest tavern wench in the whole of the nine realms. You ply me with golden elixirs and crystal clear spirits, yet ask for nothing in return.”

“Well, you have saved this planet and countless others numerous times. It’s kind of the least I could do.”

“No, this evening I shall pay you back for all the kindness you have shown me.”

He reached into his the pocket of the mortal garments he was wearing to produce a beautiful gold necklace. Its thin chain glistened in the dim light as he palmed at the onyx gem hanging from it.

“May I confess to you?” He asked, almost in a whisper, “I have brought this chain to earth with me on three separate occasions. You see it belonged to my mother who was given it by my father as a gift. I...”

Thor paused as he looked down at the gem in his hands, lost in a memory of holding it as a child.

“Why didn’t you give it to Jane?” Penelope inquired, leaning against the bar to take a closer look at it.

“Because...” He was lost for words once again, but this time he was looking at her. Not just at her but through her, deep into Penelope’s soul. She froze, not daring to move or think or breath.

“Because deep down I knew. This necklace was never meant for her but for you.”

Thor opened his giant palm to her so she could see the necklace in all its glory. It was beautiful and delicate, an onyx gem set into an ornate golden mount. She turned it over and noticed runes on the back that she couldn’t decipher. 

They were inches away from one another now with only the bar to separate them. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. 

“Why? Why me and not her.”

“I think you know why.”

She looked up to him then, their noses millimetres from each other now. That pull, his gravitational force was drawing her in. She had played a moment just like this in her head countless times but never imagine it would happen in reality. She looked at his luscious lips, moisten with liquor and trembling and decided tonight she would taste them. 

“You feel it, too?” She whispered, not taking her eyes from his lips.

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt before, Lady Penelope.”

As soon as her lips touched his, every nerve in her body set alight. The yearning she had constantly felt for him, always suppressed, was finally sated. It was the most alive she had felt in as long as she could remember.

His hand was on her chin, pulling her closer to him but the bar was in between them. Penelope used her foot on a shelf and climbed up onto its damp surface as Thor found his feet, knocking his stool to the ground. She managed to get her legs over and sat perched on his side of the bar. He manoeuvred himself between her legs and kissed her once again. And once again, her body felt life flowing back through it.

His hands slowly made there way from her chin to her neck. She only pulled away when she felt the cool metal of the necklace rest on her décolletage. She looked down at the beautiful gift and then back to his glorious face.

“It suits you.”

“It’s beautiful, Thor. Thank you.”

He smiled and she marvelled at how it reached his eyes. No longer was it forced and strained. She kiss the corner of his mouth and held his face in her hands. This felt right. She had never been so sure of anything in her life as she did in that moment. She was meant to be right here, right now, in his arms.

“Do you believe in destiny, dear Penelope?” 

She sat for a moment, encased in his arms and head resting on his. She pulled back to marvel once again at his ocean blues.

“I like to think that things happen for a reason.” 

“My mother told me on the day she gave me that necklace, that I would know who it was meant for. That I would feel their presents before seeing them with my eyes. My first night on Earth, something drew me to this very spot. My hammer brought me not 100 yards from this place, I’ve always known why I just...”

She kissed him once more, savouring the moment as she knew it would not last long. The time they had together was not meant to be forever.

Penelope jumped down from the bar and took Thor’s hand, silently leading him up the stairs and to her humbled abode above her workplace. The love they would make tonight deserved better surroundings than an alcohol soaked worktop.

As soon as the door was closed, Thor came up behind her and placed his abnormally large hands back on her body. She closed her eyes as he ran callous fingers up her arms, to the hem of her dress sleeves and tugged them down gently. She slipped her body out of it and let it pool at the floor around her feet. 

Penelope turned to face him just as he removed his shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat at such a tremendous sight. His body was everything she imagined a God to look like. She ran her fingers down his rock hard abs as he flexed to her touch, sending shivers down her spin. He was truly divine.

Their lips met once again as her hands travelled down to his belt buckle. She started to take steps back, encouraging him towards her bedroom. He followed her willingly, so eager to finally have her as his own, even if it only lasted the night.

Once his jeans had been cast to the floor, she crawled on to the bed and sprawled out, inviting him to join her. He did willingly with a darkness in his eyes and seduction in his grin. He climbed on top of her, careful not to disperse his weight on her too much. The minute she felt his hardness rub against her, a wave of pure pleasure rippled from her core and dispersed throughout her body. She kissed him once again, making quick work to remove both of their under garments. 

Thor marvelled at the woman beneath him in all her naked glory. He ran his hand gently along the curves of her body and felt her tremble beneath them. He had fucked his way through more women in the nine realms than he cared to remember, but she was something else, something quite extraordinary. He ran his finger ever so gently from her left nipple down to her stomach, watching her twitch and moan beneath him. He inhaled a shaky breath as he took her delicate nipple between his lips and caressed it with the tip of his tongue. He wasn’t quite sure who it turned on more, her or himself.

He let his finger wander slowly down her body and between her legs, teasing her most intimate area. He delved a finger excruciatingly slowly inside of her and then pulled it back out to run it through her folds. She gasped at his gentle touch, taken aback by how skilled he was. She expected him to be rough and domineering like the warrior he became on the battle field but he was a lot more tender than that.

Thor loomed back over her again to place a gentle kiss on her lips and chin before slowly making his way south. He inched himself slowly down her body, kissing every piece of skin he could before he was face to face with her lower lips. She opened her legs willingly to him as she shivered with excitement. Without breaking eye contact with her, he spread his tongue over her sensitive bud and tasted her moistness. Her juices were like the sweetest wine in Valhalla, one taste was enough to almost send him over the edge.

He sat up, still between her legs, taking his dick in his hand and began stroking himself. She followed suit and dipped her fingers between her folds.

“Lady Penelope, you look glorious.” He panted as he watched her play with herself, mischief etched across her features.

“I want you inside of me, Thor.” She begged.

The god of thunder didn’t have to be told twice.

He once again towered over Penelope before slowly edging himself inside of her. Inch by inch she took him, moaning with each of his thrusts. Thor rested his head on her shoulder, taking in all the sensations he was feeling. It felt so good to be inside of her. He just wanted to bottle up this moment and carry it with him always.

Penelope brushed a loose, blonde strand of his hair behind his ears.

“Are you alright?” she whispered, her voice like silk with an underlining sense of urgency.

All he could bring himself to do was nod as he continued pound her profusely. The movement forcing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. Penelope had never felt anything quite like it.

She met Thor’s thrusts with her own as she moved her hips up to meet his, gripping his bicep for support. They both gasped with delight as they moved together. Penelope pushed on his arm, forcing him to turn onto his back as she took the reins. He laid back, allowing her to grind her hips as she rode him from above. They were both so close, desperate for that final moment of bliss but not wanting to finish without the other.

She whispered how close she was to him as he rubbed a thumb over her sensitive nub. He felt her walls begin to contract, sending him over the edge just as she came. They felt ecstasy as one, a moment in time that they would cherish until the day they died.

Penelope laid down on his chest, taking in everything she was feeling and stroking the necklace between her fingers. She had never felt a connection quite like this before, something she hoped he felt too.

“Will you stay? Until the morning atleast?” she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

“My dear Penelope, if it was my choice I would never leave this bed again. I'd be delighted to stay.”

And to her surprise he did. She woke with his huge arms curled round her waist and his gentle, sleeping breath blowing on the back of her neck. When she stirred so did he, pulling her close to him. They made love again that morning, another moment of beautiful bliss. 

They dressed together in silence, both of them painfully aware that there time together was at an end. She made him breakfast as he regaled her with more tales from Asgard and his time with the Avengers. Eventually, he collected his hammer from the bar and the made their way outside, hand in hand.

“Lady Penelope, I want to thank you for your hospitality. I...” he struggled with his words after that, looking down at the hammer in his hands.

“Its ok, Thor. You don’t have to say anything.”

They stood for a moment, foreheads leaning together. He ran his fingers threw her hair before giving her one final kiss.

“This is not forever, Lady Penelope. We will meet each other once again, that I am certain.”

She smiled at that, “I’ll hold you to it. Until we meet again.”

She stepped away from him, playing with the necklace once again as he called on Heimdall to summon him home. A beautiful, bright light succumbed him and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little follow up chapter, not sure if I'll take this any further. I'll see. Enjoy!

Penelope woke with a start, grasping at the chain around her neck. Every night was the same, the clock always saying 3:33am. It had become routine now; she would see a fire enveloping a city whole, the smell filling her nostrils as she almost chokes and a Thor she doesn’t recognise sat watching it all unfold. His hair is short, he’s battle worn and injured with a black patch covering his right eye. She wakes with a feeling of dread that washes over her for a moment and then it’s gone within seconds. She rolls back over and falls straight asleep with her necklace nestled between her fingers as if nothing had happened. She forgot about it the first night until it happened again and again and every night since. But tonight, something was different.

Penelope screamed as she woke, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. She threw her covers from her and jumped out of bed, pacing the room as she tried to stop herself from having a panic attack. In all of her 29 years had she ever had a nightmare like that.

It started out just the same as always, the burning city, the smell of ash. But then she sees a monster in the flames with great horns wielding a mighty sword and destroying everything in its path. As she turns to run from it, she finds herself in the strangest room and comes face to face with the different looking Thor from her previous dreams. 

He is sat on a throne surrounded by hundreds of people, none of whom she recognises. As she steps towards him, she notices something that she can't believe she didn’t see before, a body laid broken at Thor's feet. She runs to the lifeless body on the floor, knowing before she even reaches it that this man is long dead. The dark hair, green uniform and golden antlers protruding from his head indicate to her that this is Thor's brother, Loki. Suddenly, the body on the floor turns to ash and disintegrates, as do so many of the people who are surrounding them. Thor's face is stoic, unreadable as she stands to look at him. He barely registered her presence.

“Thor, what’s happening?” she pleaded, feeling pure fear and adrenaline run through her veins.

The one eye he has left is electric blue now, small charges of lightning dance along his skin as he finally looks to her. “We lost.” He replies before a lightning bolt leaves his body and hits her square in the chest, finally waking her from her nightmare.

The fear of dread that usually washed over her after a dream like that didn’t leave. As she finally calmed down, she found herself crouched under her windowsill, clutching her necklace and rocking back and forth. Her face was moist with tears and she couldn't stop her full body from shaking. On quivering legs, she finally pulled herself up and stumbled to her bathroom. Immediately she threw up into the toilet, still reeling from the fear coursing through her.

Penelope stood in front of the mirror and used the sink to support herself. She took a few shaky breaths before looking at her reflection. Her hair was wild and unruly, her eyes sporting bags under them but it was her necklace that caught her attention. The inky black onyx had a shimmer to it that wasn’t there before, like a hairline crack but inside the gem. She clasped it in her hands, closed her eyes and said a little pray to herself out loud.

“Thor, if you can hear me, I need you to stay safe. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.”

Penelope knew this was more than just a terrible nightmare. Something was coming, something awful that was bigger than the two of them. She wandered out of her bathroom and looked at the clock on her bedside table, 4:02am. There was no way she would be going back to sleep after that.

She threw on some dungarees and a pair of sneakers and made her way down to her bar. She took a look around as if expecting to find someone there but it was just the same as she'd left it earlier that night, empty. She turned out all the lights once again and made her way outside. She was barely registering what she was doing until she found herself at the exact spot she had her last interactions with Thor all those months ago. 

The ground had returned to its usual self, the grass no longer sporting scorch marks from the rainbow bridge. She had only been back here once or twice since he left, on the days were she found herself thinking of him. But tonight, she needed him. 

“Thor!” Penelope called out at the top of her lungs.

She received no reply. She listened intently but heard nothing other than the wind. She cursed profanities under her breath as she sat on the ground with her head in her hands. Was she starting to lose it? It was just a dream she kept trying to tell herself but all her senses kept screaming the opposite.

“My brother is not ignoring you, I’m afraid he cannot reach you right now.” Came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see a man who she had dreamed of less than an hour ago.

“You must be Loki.” She whispered in awe as she stood to face him.

“And you must be the new Midgardian woman who he has taken a fancy too.” The God of Lies replied with a sense of boredom underlining his tone, “I don't have much time. It’s not easy to astro-project from a different realm, so have with it.”

“This is going to sound crazy, but I’ve been having these dream...”

“Dreams? You call on my brother because of nightmares?” he mused, getting more irritated as the conversation went on.

“I saw a city burning, I think it was Asgard. There was a monster... a demon like creature destroying it with flames. Thor, he looked so different.”

Loki’s whole demeanour changed with her description. He uncrossed his arms and suddenly seemed a lot more interested, “Different how?” he quizzed with urgency in his voice.

“His hair was short and he was missing an eye.”

“How long have you been having these dreams?”

“Every night for over a month. But tonight there was something else...”

“What happened in your dream tonight?”

Penelope felt her hands start to shake as she subconsciously pulled out the necklace to hold it. Something about it helped to calm her down.

“Something is coming, I saw people turn to dust. So many of them.” She whispered as the pain of the memory returned.

“Who did you see turn to dust? People of Asgard? People of your planet?”

And with that question, the extent of her fear truly struck her. She realised then why she was so afraid.

“It was everyone.”

Penelope let out a shaky breath as she tried to stay calm. She looked back at Loki who was currently lost in a moment of thought.

“I’m not wrong am I? They aren’t just nightmares are they?”

“Asgard is lost to Ragnarok. Earlier today, Thor lost his eye battling our sister to save what’s left of our people. We are currently on a ship heading towards your planet as we speak.”

Penelope shook her head, “You’re not going to make it.”

She watched as the colour drained from Loki's face with her admission. She wouldn’t be so cruel as to tell him that she saw his death but perhaps what she had said was enough for him to realise. 

“Thor has asked me to pass on a message. He told me to tell you that he will come for you soon, when our people are safe.”

“Loki, listen to me. They aren’t safe. Something is coming.”

“And I believe you. We will do what we can to save the people of the nine Realms, that I can assure you.”

She nodded at his response but she knew it wasn’t enough. What ever it was, nothing could stop it; not Thor, not Loki, not even the Avengers. It was inevitable.

“Tell him there’s a bottle of whiskey behind the bar waiting for him.”

Loki smirked before nodding, “He must have truly fallen for your graces to give you such a sentimental gift.” 

Penelope looked down at the necklace still in her hands and smiled at the thought of the moment he gave it to her. 

“I'm just a tavern wench that gives him free booze.”

“Obviously not.” Loki grinned at her remark, “Take care of him for me, since it looks like I might not be around much longer to stop the big oaf from doing anything too stupid.” 

And with that the apparition of Loki was gone.

Penelope turned herself around and returned home feeling conflicted. There was still constant waves of anxiety rushing threw her as she thought back to her dream. What she had seen was a vision of the future, something that was going to happen that day, that she was certain about. She felt some slight relief at being able to pre warn Thor but what good was prior knowledge if there was no way of stopping it. She didn’t even know what was coming, anyone else would think she was crazy.

It was 5am when she walked through the back door of her bar. She felt weary but knew her mind wouldn’t let her rest. She strolled behind the counter, pulled out the bottle of whiskey she had been saving for Thor's return and poured herself a glass. She perched herself on the exact stool Thor had sat on that night and ran her fingers over the indent his hammer had left of the bar top. She smiled at the memory of him watching her, never quite looking away as he caught her eye, how excited it made her feel.

She poured herself a second and final glass before putting the lid back on the bottle tight. She took comfort in the fact that she knew he was right, that they would meet again one way or another and that moment was coming soon.

***

Penelope had never been so thankful for a quiet day at the bar. With sleep alluding her, she spent the morning cleaning the back of house areas and catching up with paperwork. When the head barmaid, Tiffany, came in at midday she found Penelope snoozing on the keyboard of her laptop.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Tiffany sang as Penelope jerked awake, “Nightmares again?”

Penelope groaned as she lifted her weary head and nodded, “This one was so much worse.”

“Was Thor in this one too?”

“Yep. It started off exactly the same, only it ended differently this time. It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

Tiffany gave her a knowing look, “You’re still pining for him, aren’t you?”

Penelope rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. Tiffany was the only person who knew about Penelope's feelings for Thor. She confided in her about his last night with her on earth, knowing she could trust her with a secret. She never told her about the necklace or went into too much detail about her dreams and thankfully, Tiffany never pried too much.

“Thor is not someone you move on from easily.” Penelope confessed.

“Why don't you head upstairs and have a lie down, I can take it from here.”

“Are you sure?” 

Penelope had never been so grateful. She trotted up the stairs to her flat setting an alarm on her phone for two hours time. She just needed a quick nap and she'd be ready for the evening rush. She collapsed on her bed, smushing her face into the pillow. Within seconds, her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

But once again, this sleep was restless.

Penelope opened her eyes and she was face to face with utter carnage. Bullets were flying all around her, her ears were filled with the piercing screams of demon like creatures succumbing to their death at the hands of a more human looking army. She looked around at the chaos, she was in the middle of a war zone and needed to get out. Then her eyes fell on a familiar face and she felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes were glowing as the power of thunder travelled through his body, his hair was cropped short and he was wielding an axe instead of a hammer. 

She called out his name but it fell on deaf ears. Thor was defeating more of the army than anyone else around him. He bore a smug grin on his face at how easy the aliens disintegrated under his power. Penelope knew his arrogance would cost him. Nothing about the scene in front of her brought her comfort. The big, bad, terrible thing was still coming, she could feel it.

Thor took off into the sky, as though summoned by something. Without will, Penelope was following but not on foot, as though she was floating above it all. She watched as Thor made his way through a wooded area, roaring with all his will as he threw his mighty axe. It collided with someone, a giant with purple skin and a menacing demeanour. The air caught in Penelope's throat, she knew from just looking at him that he was the cause of all this destruction. For a moment, she thought he had done it, that Thor’s axe pushed deep into the monsters chest had finally stopped him. But the beast just raised a gold encrusted hand and clicked his fingers. 

Penelope jolted awake in a panic. She knew what she had just witnessed had already happened, she had seen it in real time. The only problem was she didn’t know what it meant. Why did he click his fingers? What did that do? What did it signify?

Looking at her clock, she had only been asleep for half an hour but it was enough. Another dream to help keep her awake. She made her way down to the bar to turn on the TV and see if there was anything on the news about Thor. As she walked into the room, she was greeted by silence. When Tiffany had started, there was only one patron in the premises, their regular Ernie who came down every day for his lunch. But neither of them were there.

The hairs on the back of Penelope's neck stood firmly on end when she spotted two patches of heaped dust; one at the bar, the other at Ernie's usual seat. She grasped for the TV remote and fiddled with the buttons with a shaky hand. Every channel had a similar image on it of a space ship entering the Earth's atmosphere somewhere over Wakanda. She felt another chill go through her when some of the stations were missing news reporters or those that were still casting were in a state of panic. She paused at one particular report who was in tears.

“I don't know what’s happened, half the studio has disappeared, they all seem to have turned to dust...”

Penelope slumped to the floor behind the counter. The dust on the bar and in one of the booth was Tiffany and Ernie. It was too late.

Moments later, a voice that she had longed to hear boomed her name.

“Penelope!” he cried as he tore his way through the building, not caring that he nearly took the door off its hinges or that he'd smashed a glass.

She crawled out from behind her bar on hands and knees at his bellowing. She had never been so relieved to see him. She pulled herself up and ran to him as he carelessly dropped his axe and opened his arms. He was just how she had dreamed him, hair cropped and body worn from battle. He held her so tight she thought he was going to crush him.

“You got your eye back!”

“Yes, a very kind rabbit gave me a new one.” He mumbled into her hair, “My Lady Penelope. I feared the worst. Thank the Gods you are safe.”

“I saw everything. My dreams keep showing me things, I don’t know why. I saw your axe hit him!”

“I believe my mother's gifts have been passed on to you through her necklace, truly a sign that it was meant to be yours. I cannot stay long. I failed everyone, I need to fix this...” he said so disheartened.

“No, Thor. There was nothing you could do. I could feel it, this was coming no matter what.”

He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before pulling back from her. He ran a thick finger along her chin and she closed her eyes, savouring him. Her insiders sang with every touch of his, she had yearned for him for so long. He kissed her lips as tenderly as ever before collecting his axe. 

“I need to bring them back. If I can find Thanos, we can use the stones to reverse this mess.”

Penelope shook her head, “Thor, you and I both know that that is easier said than done. This will not be fixed quickly.”

She could see Thor's hands tremor as he clutched his axe tighter, “I have to at least try.”

She kissed him one final time, “Just promise me you'll come back, whatever happens?”

He simply nodded before taking his leave and flying back towards the fight. She knew he would return to her no matter the outcome. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest knowing that the man who would come back to her wouldn't be the same one who entered her bar all those years ago. She had to be strong for him now, for both of them.


End file.
